I See Sparks
by Xelbie
Summary: AU! Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian are both to be engaged, but there's a slight problem. They both hate each other. Two weeks on a ship with one another may be just the thing they need to get something to spark between them.
1. Sparks

_Chapter One_

**Sparks**

* * *

\ˈspärk\ - _**noun**_: _a trace of a specified quality or intense feeling._

* * *

The seagulls above called to one another as Emma and her parents stood by the edge of the docks, waiting for their ship ride home. The royal family was not like most would believe. In fact, half of the time, they didn't act like royalty at all. Even now, Emma's hair was styled in a neat braid while she was dressed in her white blouse, a leather bodice on top, her riding pants, and boots. Most of the time, she refused to wear a dress outside the castle unless it was for an important event, which their voyage was not.

They had made a visit to one of the smaller groups of villages, Jericho, Hempton, and Remnville, which had all recently been assaulted by the Evil Queen's forced. Houses were burned down, people were slaughtered, and each town reeked of death and blood. Being the rulers of the kingdom, her mother and father gave an uplifting speech to each little town and helped in every way they could, whether it was actual labor work or not.

Within the week, they had managed to get the villages a bit cleaner and home in the process of being rebuilt, thanks to the help of the dwarves and a dozen castle guards that had volunteered to help. With seven days of hard work and effort, the crippled societies were slowly starting to recover from Regina's wrath, and that's how it's always been.

The Evil Queen stayed in her castle, sending out her army wherever she saw fit, but she never made a large advance, no, she wouldn't dare. Every kingdom stood by them, supporting their family greatly, and Regina knew this. Emma tried not to worry about her parents' old enemy, but the thought of an attempt of war always lingered in her mind because Regina had something her parents did not.

Magic.

Yes, they had the fairies on their side, and Rumplestiltskin was just a name call away, but if there was one thing her parents always told her, it was that magic always comes with a price. And something told her that Regina wasn't afraid to pay it if it meant gaining her revenge on her family.

All in all, Emma was just glad to go home. She missed August and her aunt/godmother, Red. The journey home would take at least two weeks, but she knew the travel by land would have been much longer. The thought made her smile.

"Happy to be going home?" Emma turned and saw her mother walking towards her with a sweet smile.

The blonde returned it fully, "Yes, I am. Believe it or not, I might actually be starting to miss Jiminy's life lectures."

"That's frightening," her mother laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes completely. Something was on her mind.

Emma asked, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Mother."

Her mother bit her lip and looked out to the sea, as if asking for assistance. Finally, her gaze returned to hers and she took Emma's hands in her own. "Emma," she started. "I know you don't like when I mention this-."

_Damn it_. She was going to bring _that_ up.

"—but you have a right to know. Your father would have done this, but you know how he is when we speak about… Killian."

"Gods, mother, what more do I have to know about that insufferable pirate?" Emma huffed and turned away from the woman angrily.

"Emma," Her mother said sternly. "He is _not_ a pirate. He is a very noble-," Emma snorted. "High-ranking officer in our navy. Killian is the youngest man to ever reach the rank of Lieutenant; it would be an honor to marry a man like him."

She spoke sharply, "Isn't that a bit bias considering you and father are the ones who promote sailors and soldiers?" The Princess immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry for snapping, it's just… I don't-." Emma stopped speaking abruptly as a ship came into her peripheral view.

Its sides were painted with red and yellow while the rest of the vessel was a dark brown color. The sails seemed to stretch to the sky as they billowed in the sea breeze along with the crest of her family. The blonde's eyes widened in realization.

"That brings me to my second point. We will be sailing back home on the Jewel," She said hurriedly.

The Jewel. Liam Jones was the Captain of that ship and his Lieutenant was… "WHAT THE HELL-?"

"Emma!" Her mother scolded, but Emma didn't care, she was furious.

"I refuse to step near that ship as long as _he_ is on it," she shouted, causing a few of her mother's guards to turn towards the curiously.

"Emma-."

Yet, the troubled Princess continued to rant, "He is terrible! I don't want to see him at all, and I don't care if he's a Lieutenant or not, I-."

"EMMA!"

She stopped. Her mother rarely raised her voice, so this certainly got her attention. However, her mother was not angry, she noticed. She seemed exasperated at the most, she just wanted her attention. "Dear, I know this is hard. I know this isn't… Exactly what you want, but the Lieutenant is a good man, despite what you may think. The only thing I ask of you is to give him a chance. Be civil on the sail home and if your impression of Killian hasn't changed, then… You don't have to be betrothed to him any longer."

Emma's eyebrows rose considerably, "You mean it? Just hold a decent conversation with this man without spitting at him and I will be free of the engagement?"

"Yes," her mother nodded.

With a sigh, she agreed, much to her mother's relief and delight. She took her hand and led her to join her father, who was speaking to the captain of his guard. The King shot her a sympathetic smile before resuming his conversation. Emma gave him a weak smile back before her gaze went to the oncoming ship that was drawing nearer to the docks.

Emma couldn't help but frown at the thought of seeing the man she despised once more. It had been six months since her parents told her that she was to be betrothed to Lieutenant Killian Jones, the well-known navy sailor. He was Captain Liam's younger brother, and was adored and respected by many. However, to her, he was a snotty, up-tight, prick.

She hated him.

It had been four years since she actually _spoke_ to him, but she saw him around the castle quite frequently, getting new orders from her parents or reporting something with his brother. She remembered meeting him for the first time, when she was eighteen, and she basically had to force herself to be lady-like. Her thoughts of the man weren't pleasant. _No_, she would not let rumors of Killian Jones become her interpretation of the Lieutenant.

She really did try her best, "Hello, Lieutenant," she said with a forced smile and a small curtsy.

"Princess Emma; I am delighted to meet you," he said with a bow.

Then, at that moment, their eyes met, and there was fire.

Sparks flew between them; sparks of conflict and friction. Dislike. She didn't know what it was, but something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was the way he walked around, proud and mighty. Maybe it was the way he didn't mind the way that women that hung themselves all over him, but still rejected them harshly.

Maybe it was the fact that she knew that he was putting on a façade as well.

"I heard that you and your brother just came back from the Eastern kingdom," Emma said as kindly as she could.

The young Lieutenant puffed out his chest a bit, full of pride, and replied with the same false tone. "We handled the trade transaction very well. Queen Aurora and King Phillip complimented us greatly."

"Really? How surprising," Emma said in a blunt manner before she could stop herself. The Queen shot her a look of admonishment from beside her. The blonde averted her gaze and pretended that she found a sudden interest in the tapestry that was hung in the throne room.

"What my daughter _meant_ to say was that it is expected that Aurora and Phillip found you and your crew so admirable," Her mother praised. "How is their little girl, Sarah?

"Much better than your bratty daughter," Emma heard him mutter. Liam elbowed Killian in the ribs, causing the man to wheeze, however, her mother did not seem to notice or hear this exchange, because she still stood there, smiling brightly. The Lieutenant coughed and finished, "Queen Aurora and King Phillip's Princess is young, almost half a decade old, and she is faring well."

"That's wonderful news! You and your brother never disappoint us. You were always secretly David's favorite crew, Captain, as well as mine," She said to the men with a smile.

The elder of the Jones' grinned widely and gave a bow, "Thank you, your highness; that is most flattering. That's the best thing my brother and I have heard all day. Now, Killian and I will be off, the Jewel's cargo still has to be unloaded. It was very nice to see you, your majesties." The Captain bowed once more before he gave his brother a pointed look.

Emma watched as Killian made a face, but it was gone in a second. "It was _lovely_ to meet you, Princess," his words had sarcasm dripping from them as he gave her a farce look of happiness.

"Likewise, Lieutenant Jones," Emma replied with just as much derision.

Emma wrinkled her nose as soon as Liam and Killian turned the corner and left the room. She remembered the long speech her mother had given her right after that moment, telling her how unladylike it was to speak unkindly to a high ranking officer. Her father, however, had simply said, "Good girl," at dinner, when his wife relayed their conversation with the two Jones brothers.

Since then, she has loathed the thought of ever seeing Lieutenant Killian Jones again. Nothing about him was likable. Nothing. As a matter of fact, he was exactly the type of person that she loved to cause mischief around, the stuck up, condescending type. It was amusing. Emma smirked at the fond memories she had of when she used to run around and play shenanigans on the palace guards or her former caretakers.

Her smirk immediately died as The Jewel pulled next to the dock and slowed to a halt. Emma sighed and composed herself as her mother and father went ahead to go greet Liam. _It's only for two weeks_, she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the Captain after her parents had moved onto the ship and gave him a genuine smile. She always liked Liam.

"Princess," Liam bowed and grinned widely at her. "It has been long."

Emma moved forward and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly manner and he returned the gesture briefly before pulling out of the embrace. "So it has. How is Lydia?" Emma was much closer to Liam, in contrast to his brother. He often greeted her when she was strolling through the courtyard or passing through the throne room. Thus, she knew about Liam's soon-to-be wife, Lydia.

"She is well," he said cheerfully. "We're waiting for Spring to come, then we will wed."

"That's fantastic! I'm certain my mother and father will allow you time to be with her," Emma said, enthused.

"Be with whom?" Her father asked.

Emma turned towards him, a smile still on her face, but instead of replying to her father, her eyes locked onto a tall man that was walking down from the ship. His tricone was tucked underneath his arm while his sword was bound to his side. The scar on his right cheek stood out less, the one Liam said he had gotten when playing with their father's letter opener. His hair was slightly disheveled from the strong winds. And his eyes… His vibrant blue eyes shone brightly, even in the sunlight.

For a moment, she simply stood there, staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. Emma stayed glued to her place as Killian walked up to her with a pleasant look on his features. It was almost as if… There was something different about him, something she failed to notice before. It was as if _something_ changed.

Or _someone_.

"Absolutely wonderful to see you again, Princess," Killian said. For a moment, he almost seemed sincere. _For a moment_. "Even if you do smell like dirt and cow manure."

Emma's blood boiled instantly and sparks flew once more, however, there was one spark. A small one, so tiny, so miniscule, no one noticed it. Not even the Princess or the sailor.

A spark of change.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Hello! Season three is just full of goodies! It gave us the joy of Lieutenant!Killian and I just knew I needed to write something with him in it. This will be a bit longer than my other fic FMD, but it will also update a bit slower since my focus is on my other AU fic, but I just thought I would put this out there. Thank you to _**vickyvicarious**_who helped me set the direction of this fic. Please leave your thoughts or a comment if you can ~ _Sam


	2. War

**_Chapter Two_ **

**War**

* * *

/wôr/ - _**noun**_: _a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state._

* * *

Now, the Jewel was moving and the crew and some of the royal guard were doing their best to help out around the vessel, which Killian found a bit handy. The King and Queen were lightly conversing with his brother while the Princess stood on the side of the ship, gazing out towards the ocean with a pleasant look on her face. Something within him was flipped upside down, but he righted it quickly.

For a small second, he couldn't find it in himself to hate the Princess. Much like her mother, she was truly beautiful and fair, and he had noticed this long ago, as did many others. She was known to be very bold and strong. He had to admit that she was not like many other princesses. He had learned from his brother that she did not enjoy balls or dresses, but rather sword-fighting and adventuring. She would last well on the seas, he admitted. That didn't change the fact that he despised her attitude and behavior.

He saw her as immature and stubborn. Killian didn't know why he immediately disliked Princess Emma; it was still a mystery to him how quickly he came to judge the woman. All he knew was that she was not the type he could get along with casually. Normally, he was polite and courteous towards royalty, especially his king and queen, but he couldn't find it within himself to tolerate the princess. He frowned slightly as Emma turned to him, locking her eyes with his.

Killian stood taller as the blonde woman walked up to him and said coolly, "Lieutenant."

He replied stoically, "Princess," with a small, mock bow.

She made a face before saying, "I understand that you aren't fond of me and I of you, but let's just try to act civil when we talk to one another, agreed?"

"There's a simpler plan than that," he said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It would be much easier if we didn't talk to each other at all, don't you think, _Princess_?" He shot her a dazzling smile. The princess glared at him with bright flames in her eyes. A small smirk lifted his lips. No, this wasn't a game they started.

This was war.

His smirk died instantly as the ship shook suddenly. Emma stumbled into him and he held her steady by her forearms. The two of them stared into one another's eyes briefly before he ordered, "Get below deck." Dark clouds had rolled towards them in the matter of minutes. _What is this? _He wondered as he looked to the sky. Lightning and thunder filled the air as rain began to pour on them.

"I don't need-," Emma protested.

"I don't give a damn about what you _need_. _Get below deck_; it's not safe," he growled. From across the ship he saw Liam ushering as many people as he could down the hatch. Killian ran to the wheel and used all his strength to try and keep it steady. "_Go_!"

The king and queen were about to go below as well, but they suddenly stopped. "Emma!" They called to their daughter above the raging winds.

The boat rocked once again, yet this time it felt as if the ship would capsize. Killian wrapped an arm around the Emma's waist to keep her close. _Dammit_, this was not good. They were right above the captain's quarters, on the quarter deck. If the ship kept swaying, they would never make it to the hatch safely. The crew of the Jewel was hard at work, doing everything in their power to keep the ship from tipping.

"Captain! Lieutenant! The Jewel, she's not going to make it!" One sailor, Ian, announced.

At that moment, everything seemed to move slower. The Jewel was riding slanted on the waves, everyone and everything began to slip towards the left end of the ship.

He let go of her for one bloody second. He tried with all his might to level the ship and slowly, the vessel began to become straighter. However, not before Emma slipped and went slipping down the deck. The last thing he saw was her widened eyes before she tipped over the edge of the ship and went plummeting into the dark waters. "No!" He yelled out of frustration.

"Killian! She can't swim!" Was all he heard from his brother before he tore off his naval jacket and went diving after the fallen princess.

The chilling water quickly soaked the fabric of his clothes, causing his skin to numb with incredible speed. He surfaced and took in a large gasp of air before a wave came crashing down on him, sending him below the tide again. Killian desperately swam upwards again, breaking up and out of the water, frantically searching around before the next surge of water could take him under.

To his left he heard the loud sound of someone coughing and he whipped his head towards it. There was a split second where he saw her until she was swallowed by another wave, and in seconds, he was as well. Though, despite being underwater, he knew her general location and he began to swim towards her. Then, he saw her.

She was beginning to sink, obviously unconscious. He cursed mentally and swam faster, the tide worked against him as he struggled to get closer to the woman. Extending an arm, he willed himself to go just a bit further, he could almost grab her. His lungs and the muscles in his thighs burned as he gave one last push and his hand grasped her arm before he started to pull her up with him. Once again he emerged from the sea, hacking and sputtering, "Liam! Th-Throw a rope!" he shouted in between coughs.

He noticed immediately that the storm had stopped raging. The rain had halted and the waves were slowly calming. His attention then turned towards the princess, who was heavy in his arms. _Damn, stubborn woman, _he thought. "Come on, love, stay with me," he muttered as a rope was tossed over the side of the Jewel; he quickly retrieved it, wrapped it around himself, and allowed the crew to pull him aboard with the limp body of the princess.

King David was there to retrieve his daughter from him right as he stepped on deck. Snow White quickly joined her husband as they set the unconscious woman down on the deck, cooing to her. Everyone was silent, watching the royal couple as they tended to their daughter. It was only seconds before the princess began to cough, as spurts of water exited her mouth. All the men on the Jewel of the Realm seemed to sigh out of relief, Killian along with them. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked to see his brother standing behind him.

"Well done, Lieutenant," was all he allowed, however the look he was giving him said so much more. Liam wore a look of pride as he nodded to him before addressing his crew. "All right. Everyone get changed. I want twenty people mopping the decks…"

* * *

Far away in her castle, the Evil Queen beat her hands down on the table. The glass of red wine she had set there jumped and fell to the ground with a horrible _crash_! The dark fluid stained the ground with a dark crimson color, but the queen couldn't care less. Her focus was on the mirror before her. Her lips curled into a snarl as she saw the princess cough up water, inhaling sharply. She was alive. With a wave of her hand, the scene disappeared from the mirror.

She had been so close, so close to destroying Snow White's daughter. If only her magic hadn't failed her so soon. Her teeth were clenched in anger, but she forced herself to be calm. _No_, she didn't fail completely. Regina allowed the mirror to show the ship again. A sinister smirk formed on her lips, for the storm had taken them into much more dangerous waters.

The Black Sea.

* * *

The ship rocked from side to side, swaying with swells of the waves. Now that the sudden storm had passed the clouds were slowly dissipating. The occasional ocean mist that jumped up from the crashing tides would fall on his face, causing an upward quirk of his lips. The rushing winds weren't nearly as strong as they were before. He sighed contently. This was what he lived for.

"You would think she's the plague by the way you've been avoiding her," A voice said from behind him. Killian turned to see his brother staring at him with a tiny smile. "She's a lovely girl, brother, and she just so happens to be a princess if you hadn't noticed…"

"Funny." He said bluntly before scoffing and moving past Liam, "There's no need to speak about this-."

"Actually, there is. You're practically engaged to her, Killian," his brother reminded.

"I don't care for her," he stated.

"Ah, yes, that's why you jumped into freezing, frigid waters to save her."

"She can't swim; I wasn't going to leave her to drown," Killian said simply.

Liam gave him a look and he wasn't sure what it was. Sympathy, amusement, exasperation, he couldn't read his expression. His brother took a breath before his voice dropped lower. "Mother and father would have wanted this for you…"

The young Lieutenant shot back nearly instantly, "They would have wanted me to marry someone I hate?" His eyes flared. "She's so naïve, _childish. _I don't understand, brother; what is there to like about her?"

The ship captain whispered, "I realize that this is hard for you, Killy."

"Liam-," Killian warned. He didn't like it when his brother talked about their past. That was behind them. He had worked so hard to be stronger, to be beside his brother, just because he didn't want to be parted from him, not ever. Liam was all he had left and if he had to go through hell to keep it that way, then so be it. "That is the past. We are here, we are together… I don't think about that anymore."

The captain gave him a small smile, "You were forced to grow up so quickly, and I am truly sorry for that. That I could not save your childhood, your innocence. That I was not able to completely protect you from the hardships of this world. However, that is just one more thing you seem to have in common with the princess. You have misunderstood her greatly, and I feel that she has done the same with you." Killian shot him a look of disbelief and he continued. "There's much more to her than what is on the surface. Give her a chance, Killian, you might just surprise yourself." Liam gave him a pat on the shoulder and then went to speak to the King and Queen about their travel course, leaving the younger of the Jones to ponder over his words. However, he didn't get much time as someone else approached him.

"Lieutenant," Killian looked over his shoulder to see, speak of the devil, Princess Emma standing before him. She was wearing new clothing now. Her pants and blouse was gone and replaced by a simple, sleeved cream colored dress with a bodice laced above her waist. Her hair was messy and unkempt now that it was out of her braid; however, she didn't seem to mind, keeping her chin up and her arms crossed as she approached him.

"Princess," he addressed back.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, "Don't call me that."

An eyebrow rose and he replied, "Is that not what you are?"

"Yes, but you can also be classified as a sailor, but you do not hear me addressing you as such," she explained. "Just Emma is fine."

Killian teased, "Does this mean that you want to start calling me, Killian?"

She shook her head and moved to the side of the ship to stand next to him, "You have a rank, it's different. If I begin to call you by that name, my parents, and maybe others, will start to get the wrong notions about us."

"And those notions would be?"

"Romantic ones."

"Ah," he said lightly. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Emma turned to him, "No, I don't believe we would. Lieutenant, I didn't come to speak to you about that matter. I came to… thank you. For helping me."

Killian was, yet again, surprised. He watched as the princess stared out towards the ocean for the second time that day. She had a wistful gaze on her face and he couldn't help but ask, "Why would you go on a ship without knowing how to swim?" _Doesn't that frighten you_? He wanted to ask.

He should have known better. Emma Swan was not that easy.

The blonde's attention flicked towards him, "Unlike most people, I'm not scared of things I don't understand. I feel like if everyone truly was like that, we would all live our lives in constant fear and life's too short for that…" She sighed and pushed herself away from the edge of the ship, "I'm going to go warm up; it's freezing out here." She then awkwardly departed from him and the conversation, but that was the only thing that was on Killian's mind.

It amazed and shock him at how observant and wise the young girl was. She was only two or three years younger than he was, yet she already carried her own insight and philosophy on the world. It made him wonder about what events brought her to be like that, so honest, yet guarded. Surely, she must have had a sheltered life, being the princess and all.

Liam's words echoed through his mind again, "_However, that is just one more thing you seem to have in common with the princess_…" He always figured that her parents would have made sure she had everything she needed, that she was safe. The realm had been relatively calm for the past twenty or so years, except for small skirmishes here and there. With a sigh, he turned and leaned his back on the edge of the Jewel, taking in his surroundings slowly.

Killian spotted the princess again, except she was on the other side of the ship. He felt his eyes soften as he stared at her. She was now wrapped in a blanket as she sat on a crate next to some of his shipmates. Her golden locks were still damp and limp, yet perhaps that was what caused her to radiate a type of glow from her; her simplicity, yet complexity. The brightness of her eyes seemed to stand out amongst every color in sight, mesmerizing him. It amazed him. She nearly drowned about two hours ago, yet there she was, smiling. A song was playing and he soon realized that it was her laughter floating around the ship.

The crew and the princess were chatting merrily, as if they hadn't a care in the world. Their happiness seemed to be contagious, for soon Killian found himself smiling lightly at the group. Tearing his eyes from the scene, he then moved to walk away, troubled. Troubled, because he wasn't sure why he had smiled. Troubled, because he had never seen the princess in such a way before. Troubled, because he was losing the war.

And he had no idea who it was against anymore.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_I'm just going to start out by saying this. You guys are freaking awesome. I didn't expect such a generous response from you guys! To show my gratitude, here is the next chapter! I'm hoping to have it where it alternates between Emma and Killian's POV for each chapter (the Regina tidbit was necessary, but nothing's perfect) Some bro/bro here with Liam/Killian as well, and you know damn well that you're lying if you say you didn't like Killian's moments with his older bro in the show. Next chapter may or may not come on time (I'm shooting for one a week like with FMD), but we shall see! Also, any grammar/punctuation/spell errors are mine, sorry, no beta at the moment._

_I would also like to say, don't worry! If you think that from this chapter, Emma and Killian are starting to get along, they're really not. It will take a couple more chapters for that to happen, but let's just say they're attempting to understand one another and are failing. So, until they do that, expect bickering! _

_Thank you to everyone who joined in from last chapter and all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this fic. I'm sorry I didn't reply to a lot of you, but at the same time you probably don't care if I reply anyways right? (Haha). Please leave your thoughts or comments if you can ~ _Sam

***whispers*** The episode was great, yeah? Yeah. (I love Neverland)


	3. Fight

_Chapter Three_

**Fight**

* * *

\ˈfīt\ - _**noun**_: _a violent confrontation or struggle._

* * *

That night had been a cold one, one of the chilliest Emma had ever lived through. With no walls to keep the cool ocean breeze away from them, it was certainly making to be a very frigid night. Even the navy sailors who rode the seas nearly every day and night, were muttering under their breath at the horrible weather, she noticed. Though despite this, most of the men around her were still able to go on chatting casually, eating their dinners while joking merrily. It was nice, peaceful, but terribly cold; it almost felt… eerie.

Something didn't feel right to her. Behind the pleasant and friendly aura wafting around the ship, there was something amiss. For some reason, she couldn't place it. She always had a knack for reading the atmosphere, but this time, she was lost. It felt so strange. It was as if there was something around them, a presence, that never left, something that was watching her and everyone else aboard the vessel. It was like roaming in enemy territory. They didn't belong.

They weren't welcomed.

Two voices called her name, pulling Emma out of her musings. Wrapping the thick blanket around herself some more, she got up from her seat when both her parents were beckoning her towards them. She wondered what they needed to tell her that was important enough for them to have to pull her away from the other groups of men. However, by the expressions on their faces, she knew it wasn't anything good. When she approached them, they ushered her quietly into the captain's quarters where Liam, Killian and another man stood behind a desk, their attention on what looked to be a map in front of them. The captain's head snapped up as he heard the royal family enter.

At that moment, she knew that something was definitely wrong. Liam, who was usually bright and optimistic, had a grim look on his face as all he did was nod to her before turning to address the king and queen. "Your majesties-."

"Please, Liam, not in here," Emma's father waved away the title distractedly. "What's going on?"

Emma watched as all three of the navy men exchanged looks with each other. She swept over all of them with a gaze that held the question, _what is going on?_ It surprised her when Killian turned and found her eyes, looking at her with a grave expression, imitating his brother. The only difference was that Killian's stare carried a clear message. _It's bad news_.

The older of the two brothers sighed heavily, "David… There's been a change in the course of the Jewel. The storm forced us into unfamiliar territory, we do not know much of this part of the sea, only that it's home to some of the most deadly things in the realm," there was a small pause. "We can get out of these waters in five days time… and two days if we risk going through the evil queen's strait."

Snow shook her head and immediately objected, "Not an option."

The third man that was with the two brothers spoke up, "Milady." He bowed before continuing on, "I have heard the most horrific tales of these areas. If we don't get out of here quickly we are all sure to die. We must use Regina's pass."

Killian warned the other man sternly, "_Joel_."

"Who are you, sailor?" Her father asked evenly.

The man stood straighter, "Joel Custos, your highness. Sub-Lieutenant. I have been working under Captain Jones for two years, now." Emma watched as the man's eyes shone with a bright, burning passion. His smile carried a sort of eagerness in it and his tone held pride. Suddenly, as if told news that he was to be executed, the happiness around the man dropped and he bowed so low that his head hit the wooden table. The Sub-Lieutenant stood again, blushing furiously, "It's an honor to meet you in person, your highnesses!"

A small mark started to form on the Sub-Lieutenant's forehead and Emma couldn't help the small titter that escaped her lips, causing her mother to send her a disapproving glance. Though, despite the look, she could tell the Queen was also biting back laughter as her eyes shone with slight glee, even in the dire situation. The man coughed uncomfortably and it was then that Emma realized how young he was.

Joel stood tall, a couple inches more than her, but he couldn't have been older than twenty. He had brown eyes that matched his long, wavy hair and while he was young, he was old enough to grow a small amount of stubble under and around his chin. All of this and he was also very well built, like many of the sailors on the Jewel. And though he seemed a bit naïve, it was a nice break from all the rowdy, older men that were on the ship.

The blonde struggled to hold back another snicker, her lips pulled into a tight-lipped smile at the flustered man's behavior. Both her parents were patiently waiting for Joel to regain his composure exchanging a glance with one another. Emma's eyes then drifted over to where the Captain and Lieutenant stood. Liam wore a look of mild exasperation, but his gaze was soft and he looked, ultimately, amused. Meanwhile, his younger brother, who would usually scold anyone who acted so childish and naïve, had a wide grin spread across his face.

It was stunning.

That's all she could really think. His eyes held the laughter that he failed to expel and his one single grin seemed to light the room better than any candle lit. It was dazzling, it was simple, and it felt so _natural_. Emma didn't know much about Killian Jones (avoiding him for the past four years was probably the main cause of this), but she figured that she would just have to go off the things she did know.

He was Liam's brother. Liam enlisted in their navy when he was eighteen; Killian did as well, four years later. The two of them were inseparable and she had just learned from Liam not too long ago that their parents died when they were young. _Oh…_ It all made sense to her then. The last piece of the old puzzle was found. She hadn't thought about the young Lieutenant for quite some time. Why would she? She always hated him. Yet, now she could see why he acts the way he does. _He grew up too fast…_ She thought somberly.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts as her mother spoke lightly, "It is very nice to meet you as well, Sub-Lieutenant, but you need to understand that getting caught by the evil queen's men would be the last thing any of us would want to do. She does terrible things; we should stay away from her territory if we can help it."

"I understand, your majesty, but-," Joel began, attempting to persuade them all once more. He seemed so desperate. Emma felt a twinge of pity for him.

"I think that's enough, Sub-Lieutenant, thank you," Liam said softly while placing a hand on the young sailors shoulder. He then turned back to her father and spoke with a serious, respectful tone, "I will navigate through these waters to the best of my abilities."

David replied sincerely, "That's all we can ask." However, Liam wasn't finished.

"Meaning, I can't promise that everyone will make it back to the kingdom safely, your highness," the Captain used the formality again to remind the king about his people. There were over thirty of the castle guards and forty sailors on the ship. Emma knew what he was really saying, "_There's a chance that your people and my shipmates could die."_

"I know," her father began heavily. It was times like this where Emma could see his age begin to show. The creases on his face were shaded darker than ever in the dim light of the candle, "but if Regina catches us, she will show no mercy. Death is certain if she finds us, _any_ of us. Here we have a chance."

Liam nodded, "Then we will raise anchor in the morning."

"Thank you," her mother said gratefully, giving the two naval sailors a smile.

Everyone began to leave the room, Killian included and Emma took that chance to ask him a question that had been on her mind since stepping into the captain's quarters. "Lieutenant," Killian turned towards her. "What's this place called?"

"The Black Sea," he answered darkly. Emma must have had an impassive expression, for he then said, "You don't seem too concerned, Princess."

The blonde shot him a glare for using her title, "I told you; I'm not afraid."

"That may be true," Killian gave her a hard stare; any trace of the light-hearted smile she had seen before was gone, "You might not be frightened for yourself, but I'm certain that you are terrified for others." Emma was left on the deck of the Jewel, watching as her could-be husband climbed down the hatch to get to his room. Her teeth were clenched. _Whenever I see something decent in him, he does things like _that, she thought, irritated. The cheers and laughter of the sailors still floated around with the night breeze, except this time the sounds did not bring her any ease.

* * *

In the morning, Emma woke early, for the sun was still well below the horizon. Thus, she was surprised to see her mother awake as well folding the sheets of the large cot in the room. The king and queen slept in a small cabin below the captain's, it was small, but secluded, and on a ship with nearly over a hundred other people, privacy was a privilege. The blonde walked up to her mother, "Morning."

"Good morning," her mother replied back lightly.

"I just came to get my clothes; are they dry?" She inquired. Emma watched as a small smile was concealed by her mother quickly. She knew that her daughter would much rather be in pants and a blouse rather than a long, troublesome dress.

Finally, the queen answered, "Yes, they're over there," she pointed to the corner of the room that had a wooden chest hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you," Emma rushed over to her clothes and sighed contently, causing her mother to chuckle under her breath. The blonde quickly stripped, ridding herself of the heavy, uncomfortable gown and began to slip into her pants and blouse. Quickly tying the laces on her bodice, she then gave a short, satisfied little huff.

Before she could leave, her mother called after her, "Your father is upstairs," Emma turned back towards the woman, who was now grinning. "I think he and the Captain have a challenge for you." She swung her arm around, her hand brought into a fist, but not completely. It was almost as if she were miming… a sword.

At that moment, her mood brightened by a thousand volts. She absolutely _loved_ sword-fighting, especially with her father. The castle guards always battled her gingerly, thinking of her as fragile, or just not wanting to harm her. However, with her father, he knew just how much his daughter was capable of. He never went easy on her, but to save his pride, he always claimed that he did. Either way, she wiped the floor with them, no matter what the circumstance or opponent.

"Father isn't too bad; I'm just worried about what tricks Liam might have… I'll beat him," Emma spoke with confidence. The man was a high-ranking navy officer, he must have some great amount of skill, or at least, that's what she concluded. Though, she also knew that everyone had a weakness.

"Perhaps a certain Lieutenant would be interested in dueling, as well," her mother added.

Emma didn't whine or make a fuss, but instead she scoffed, "Then I'll kick his ass, too." Then, she exited the small cabin before her mother could reprimand her for her distasteful language.

* * *

The first thing she felt was a cool gust of wind that blew against her face, pushing her golden locks behind her as she stepped onto the deck. There was little buzz around the ship, for everyone was still asleep in their own quarters. Few people were up and about, some chattering, others moving crates and tying knots. Off to the side, she could see the Jones brothers standing side by side along with her father. Their figures were like silhouettes against the strong rays of the rising sun, which cast vibrant colors of orange, yellow, and reds.

Emma frowned, looking towards the sky. _Red skies,_ that couldn't be good. She remembered the rhyme that Johanna had taught her. "_Red skies at morning, sailors warning. Red skies at night, sailors delight_." What else could possibly come now? There already had been a huge storm. _Oh,_ then she recalled their situation. They were sailing in the Black Sea. Pushing her concern and worry to the back of her mind she began moving towards the three men by the helm.

"Good morning," She greeted.

"I wish it was," Liam replied back with a sad smile.

"Has anything changed?" Emma inquired.

"Afraid not," he sighed heavily, but he then walked towards her, hid mood changing in a flash. Putting a hand over hers, he finished with a grin. "However, let us not dwell on such unfortunate things. Come and choose your metal, then we shall duel."

Killian looked at his brother, shocked, "You're going to fight a lady? The Princess, no less!" He seemed completely flabbergasted, eyes wide and his jaw nearly to the ground.

"Come now, brother. The best men are doing it," Liam patted David on the shoulder in a friendly manner. The king only gave a smile in return, looking to her and winking, spreading his amusement instantly. She couldn't help the large smirk that appeared on her face. "Besides, his royal highness has just told me Princess Emma is _excellent_ with a sword."

"That isn't the point, and you know it. Fighting her would be too-," Killian stopped himself as his gaze darted to her briefly.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms, "Too, what?"

"Forget I said any-."

"Easy? Is that what you were going to say?" She teased. She was only baiting him so that she could see what skills he possessed after acting so high and mighty. "I find that insulting, Lieutenant, considering I could probably knock you down with one blow."

She watched as Killian's eyebrows rose, realizing her intentions, "Is that a challenge, _Princess_?"

"I guess it is, _Lieutenant_."

Sparks of tension and conflict could be felt in the air as the two were staring each other down. Green eyes met blue ones as the pair had a silent conversation that quickly ended once Killian shouted, "Joel! If you could hand me my weapons, that would be much appreciated."

* * *

The sun was out now, but it was slightly shrouded by a light grey fog that had seemed to form over the short time the Lieutenant and Princess had used to prepare for their duel. More people were above deck after hearing the exciting details of the fight and just who would be in it. People now lined the edge of the boat, all murmuring and whispering curiously. Within the crowd, both Emma and Killian stood at the center of the Jewel, facing one another while placed at opposite sides of the ship.

Killian was wielding two broad swords, holding them at his side tightly while Emma only carried a single cutlass. "If I were you, your highness, I would take up another weapon." He advised, speaking loudly over the volume of the crew and the rushing winds.

She shot back, ignoring the formality, "Why not just drop one of yours?"

"I've never been able to fight very well with one sword. It would be easier if _you_ had two, as well," the younger Jones explained. "Either way, one of us would have a disadvantage if a set of swords is too much for you."

Emma's lips curled and she huffed, "If you insist. I must say this; I've never fought with two weapons. Heed my warning now, because I will not be held responsible for flying heads." A wave of slightly nervous mutters washed through the spectators as Liam handed her another weapon. She looked to see that she was handed a long-sword. Light, balanced, and the blade was not too wide. With a brief smile of satisfaction, she then looked back towards Killian. "Ready when you are."

Killian placed one foot in front of the other, getting into his stance. "Likewise."

The members aboard the ship were quiet. The sound of the waves crashing below them was the only noise that could be heard, that, and the bending and creaking of the wooden vessel. All eyes were on her and Killian, the stares never leaving either of them and if they did, it was only to glance at the other dueler. Her heart was racing in anticipation. Then, the next moment was a blur; all she knew was that she wanted to get the first move in.

So she did.

Metal clashed with metal and the piercing sound of blades colliding filled the air.

* * *

**[A/N]:** _Hello all! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving, if you had it. Sorry this one took so long to get out. I re-wrote this chapter twice since I wasn't very pleased with how they kept turning out. Hopefully, you guys like this one too. Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, its 12am here, sooo. In any case, who do you think will win the fight? I was debating with myself on where to end this chapter, haha. Hope you enjoyed, though._

_Also, thank you **so** much for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I do take your guys' words into consideration when writing. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come! Please leave your thoughts or comments if you can ~ _Sam.


	4. Clash

**[A/N]:** _Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! You guys are amazing, it blows me away! I'm still in shock at how much of a response this is getting, thank you! __I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had two essays to write, plus I have to study for finals. I hope you guys enjoy, nonetheless! ~ _Sam

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**Clash**

* * *

\ˈklash\ - _**noun/verb**_: to meet and come into violent conflict.

* * *

_Metal clashed with metal and the piercing sound of blades colliding filled the air._

Killian wasn't expecting the princess' attack to carry s much force. The swords slid against each other, just inches away from his face. For a brief second, he and Emma met one another's gaze and he could see the burning determination in her eyes as she smirked and pulled away. He had just barely collected himself when he saw the blonde standing opposite to him, already standing in her defensive stance once more. _Gods, she's quick,_ he thought. Gripping his swords tighter at his side, he then went in for the next move.

_Cling, clash, clang!_

_Right, left, right_, he studied her techniques and movements, making mental notes of the small things that could possibly throw the fight. He swung his blade towards her in a sideways motion, causing her to duck, then try and sweep him from underneath. Killian bounced away and brought his sword up just in time to counter her other attack that was about to come down on his chest. _She favors her right hand and side, after every block, she counters, she uses the blunt side of her weapons to block, then evades the blow…_

The fight went on for a good long time and during that time the crowd watched with quiet anticipation. The princess used her swiftness to her advantage, whilst Killian made use of his stronger strikes. However, no matter how hard either of them tried, no one got even a nick on the other. She would know exactly when his attacks were coming and he could tell when she was ready to counter. They were both evenly matched, but neither one of them was willing to admit that or give up.

Thus, the fight went on.

Killian could feel his limbs starting to ache and burn, each forced movement caused pushed more stress on his tired muscles. His movements were slower and his stance was sloppy, however, so were the princess', he noticed. Like him, a fine sheet of sweat had formed on her skin, making her face glisten slightly. Her neat, perfect bun came out of its tie, causing her golden locks to fall on her shoulders and over her face.

That's when he saw his chance.

Waiting until her hair was covering her eyes, even if it was just for a millisecond, he still charged. Not wanting to actually harm her, he put a decent amount of his strength into the swing of his sword, but he was only met with the familiar sound of metal crunching and screeching against one another. He clenched his teeth, shoving her blade back and stumbling backwards until he was a safe distance away from the woman.

The two of them were both panting, gasping for breath, but he could still hear his opponent laugh humorlessly, "Now you're using my hair against me? What a dirty trick, Lieutenant." She leaned on one of her blades while the other was rested on her shoulder.

He shot her a glare, but even though the smirk on her face made him want to toss her overboard, he couldn't deny that she was an exceptional duelist. "I'm sorry, your highness, I wasn't aware. Please, forgive me," he replied, his words heavy with sarcasm. "Yet, here I was thinking you've never fought with dual swords. Are we lying now, princess?"

The blonde scoffed, "My words were true; I have never fought with two blades. However, there's one thing you should know about me." Then next moments happened so quickly, he wasn't even sure what had happened until he blinked. Once. Twice. The princess had zipped up to him with such speed; he didn't even see her disarm him of one of his weapons. "I am _very_ good a adapting," Emma finished smugly.

Killian shook himself out of his daze and took her moment of overconfidence to do the same to her. Now both of them had but one sword, their spares had been flicked away to the side. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked with a small chuckle. He set himself in position, one foot in front of the other, slightly crouched, ready for one last clash.

"Exactly," She answered. "I started on your terms, let's finish on mine." Then, she moved into her own stance, one that almost mimicked his own.

"Very well."

Then, they danced one last time, moving fluidly, each one countering the other's attacks. One would parry, one would swing. One would attack, the other would evade. The sound of one blade bouncing off the opposing seemed endless. There was just no use. He and Emma countered each other perfectly. However, their final moves had finally come.

Killian twisted and the princess turned, the two of them were in unison until the very end. They faced one another, both extending their swords out in front of them so that the tip of one blade would almost brush against the other's throat. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, creating a loud roaring sound in his ears. All other noises were blocked out and he felt his heart beat pulse with incredible speed as he took in small gasps of air.

However, at the same time, he could see Emma was fairing just the same as he was. Her hair was unkempt; the bangs that framed her face were now plastered to the sides of her cheeks, damp with sweat. With her mouth slightly agape and the quick rises and falls of her chest, he could tell that she was just as worn out as he was. Though, whatever exhaustion she had did not appear in her expression.

Both he and the princess lowered their weapons slowly and he could plainly see the large smirk that Emma was wearing. The crew around them erupted into loud cheers and claps, as if thanking them for a riveting performance of some sort. Killian sheathed his sword as Emma came striding up to him, doing the same.

The blonde put a hand to her ear, "What's that? Fighting a woman would be too _easy_?" She mocked him playfully.

"You didn't win," he snapped back.

"Neither did you," she folded her arms looking quite proud of herself.

With a huff, he retorted, "That fight was a sham."

"Perhaps in my case it was. However, I fought fair, unlike _someone_," she rolled her eyes and then looked back to him with a pointed glance.

The king and queen came down from the quarter deck with his brother following close behind. They all walked up to the pair with wide grins on their faces. Liam gave him a couple slaps on the back, "What did I tell you, brother?" He gestured to the princess. "She's not one to be trifled with."

"Yeah, she'd make one hell of a sailor," he muttered back sarcastically.

The queen beamed at her daughter and spoke playfully, "Perhaps we should send you off with the navy. It's not like you actually go to your etiquette lessons with Johanna anymore." The queen's husband opened his mouth, about to object, but she stopped him. "Relax, Charming, I was only joking."

The king cleared his throat before giving his daughter praise. "Well done, Emma. Perhaps you would want to duel the Captain, also?"

Emma shook her head, patting her sword, "Thank you, but I think I'm going to take a break. Can we spare anything to eat? I'm famished." Killian felt his own stomach growl at her words. This was one time where he had to agree with the Princess. It was almost noon and he still hadn't had a bite to eat.

"Nonsense, princess," Liam chuckled heartily. "You act as if we are already doomed. There is plenty of preserved food down below; we are just going to have to rationalize it a tad more. It's a good thing we keep it down there, too. The storm would have dumped our supplies in the sea. Come, I think the crew is hungry as well." Killian moved behind his brother and from the corner of his eye he could see Emma send him a look. A smirk was spread across her lips as she followed right beside her parents.

Then, he did something strange. He turned his head towards her, catching her off guard. He wasn't sure what he looked like, but he could feel it. Something within him caused him to wear an expression of respect when he glanced at the princess. The look of surprise was the last thing he saw on her face before he forced his head to whip around, quickly catching up to keep in step with his brother.

Yet, he didn't notice that Emma had given him the same respectful look right after his back was turned.

* * *

The rest of the day was now gone, and the sun was setting, slipping below the horizon where it would rise once more. Darkness was quickly leaking into the sky as the pale outline of the moon sat in the orange sky. Dinner was being served and the sound of chattering and laughter was present on the ship once again, repeating the night before. Killian felt slightly guilty for continuing to lead the men into such ominous waters without their knowledge, but there was nothing he could do.

The crew and guards went along their merry way aboard the ship unbeknown to them of the potential dangers that lurked in the waters below them. All they knew was that they were in the Black Sea; they knew nothing of the terrible rumors of the location. Liam claimed that there was no reason to frighten the men or give them more hopeless news. Even if they did inform the crew of the horrible legends of the waters, it would only rile them up.

Killian sighed heavily as he was handed a small serving of meat along with a tiny roll of bread. He carried himself over to sit near a large group and settled himself on one of the wooden crates to eat his food. Before he even took the first bite out of his dried meat, the sound of her laughter hit his ears. Turning slowly, he scanned the group next to him only to find that the princess was among the crew, sitting with a smile glued onto her face.

With a slight curl of his lips, he looked away, taking a large chomp out of his roll while listening to the crew speak. "That actually happened, princess?" A voice he recognized, Joel, had asked eagerly with a tone of awe.

"Yes, it did. My father was turned to stone and the only way he became free of the beast's spell was when my mother used Medusa's reflection against herself. She brought up a shield, held it up to Medusa's face and her own reflection caused her to become rock solid. The enchantment must have reversed itself then, because my father was then flesh again," Emma finished proudly. Her little story gained some breathless 'ooh's from her audience. In his peripheral view, he watched as the blonde leaned back as the others began conversing loudly once more.

One sailor said, "I know a tale that one man was telling at a tavern once." Killian found himself rolling his eyes. Taverns. He hated those places. They were just filled with hoards of drunken people and most of them meant trouble. Bringing a piece of meat to his mouth, he then snapped off a piece, chewing it slowly as his crewmate continued.

"There was a legend of this dark wizard," he started.

"You mean the Dark One?" One man inquired.

The sailor reciting the story snorted, "I haven't a clue. Now, hush... There was a hideous man who lived for ages, watching as life flew by. He witnessed people steal, kill, and murder, but the one thing he saw the most, was marriages. The man would see lovers together, have children, a family, and then slowly fade, as they eventually died. One day, the man couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to love someone the same way he saw others love.

"The wizard waited and waited, until he saw the perfect woman. One that had beautiful curves and pretty, brown curls. So, he followed her every day, waiting for his chance to speak to her. Until one day, he couldn't wait any longer. He caught her and ripped her heart out."

Emma stood abruptly and he could see a dark look settle on her face. Her eyes no longer shone with joy and laughter, but instead a cloud of pain had replaced it. Everyone in the group was quiet as she pushed passed some men and climbed up the stairs to the quarter deck, hidden from sight. Killian sighed and stood from his seat.

The sailor spoke up, "What did I do?"

"You can't about that in front of people when they're trying to eat, especially not ladies," another one replied.

The conversations of the men grew fainter as he climbed the small stairs up to the top deck, where he saw Emma staring out towards the sea, using her arms to prop herself up on the ledge of the ship. Killian hesitated. Why did he even run after her? She obviously wanted to be alone. He was about to make his way back down the stairs when he heard her speak, "Did he say how the story ended?"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks. There was no backing out now. Turning slowly on his heel, he shook his head, joining her at the edge of the Jewel, but he kept his distance. He looked at her and almost gasped in awe. The light glow of the moon was just enough to make her golden hair shine like strands of silk. The breeze blew her locks behind her, flying gracefully in the ocean winds. Clearing his throat quietly, he then spoke. "No… I didn't hear it, but I believe he stopped after your negative review of it. They seem to think you were sickened by the tale," he glanced at her, but she was completely focused on the waves ahead of her.

He heard her sigh lightly, "What is it with you men? First you don't think I can fight, then you think me weak at the stomach all because of some silly legend."

Killian blurted out, "If it's so silly, why does it frighten you so much?" There was a long, pregnant pause. The princess's head seemed to dip lower and her head was faced away from him slightly. "This is one of the first times that I've seen you truly fearful. What is it that is scaring you?"

Her eyes caught his and then he saw it again. The pure fear and sadness that shrouded her hazel irises. Emma opened her mouth, almost as if she was actually going to answer him, but she thought against it because she then slipped passed him with a small nod while saying, "Good night to you, Lieutenant."

She left him standing alone as she retreated to her cabin for the night. He wasn't sure why he was so curious to know this. He hated this woman; didn't he? Why was he suddenly so intrigued by her? Why was he asking these questions? He didn't truly care, did he? Something was different, he could feel it. _What's changing?_ He wondered, troubled by his own thoughts.

Lowering his head, he scolded himself. _Who are you to ask her those questions? It's no wonder she fled_. Killian tossed the rest of his roll out into the sea frustrated with himself. He then followed in suit of the princess and headed to his quarters early.

And he was completely unaware of the hand that had reached up from the depths of the dark, murky waters and took his abandoned morsel.


	5. Whisper

**[A/N]: **_Woah. You guy have been **incredibly** awesome to me and this fic. Thank you for all the kind words, really, I'm overwhelmed, I can't even put it into words. Sorry this took so long, the holidays came around... Yeah... But here I am! Shout out to Raiden131313 who gave me beautiful Christmas songs, haha, I loved reading it. Thank you to **everyone** who reviewed/favorited/followed/(wished me luck on my exams) and a late merry Christmas to you all!_

_**Ellie**: (Who asked how long this fic will be) I try to update every week, but you see how that turns out, haha. I am planning on making this fic around 20-25 chapters._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**Whisper**

* * *

\ˈhwis-pər\ - _**verb**_: to speak very softly or produce quiet sound.

* * *

The Jewel of the Realm rocked back and forth beneath her as Emma tossed and turned on her cot. The sound of men snoring and waves lapping against the sides of the ship were more audible now that the night was quiet. With a sigh, the princess turned on her side, burying her face in her musty pillow begging for sleep to come and take her so that she would not have to endure another moment with her troubling thoughts. Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to clear her mind, but her thoughts could not help but wander.

"_He caught her and ripped her heart out…_"

"_What is it that's scaring you?_"

_The sound of dark, maniacal laughter filled her ears, but was soon replaced by the sound of a heart beating. Though her eyes were closed, a bright glow caused her to see red. The thudding of the heart became louder and faster; the sound seemed to be amplified now and Emma clenched her teeth as her ear drums felt like they were sure to burst. Then-._

Emma shot up, eyes wide and gasping for air as the loud beating began to fade away slowly. Tremors shook her as she tried to shake away the thought, or rather, the memories. Her breaths came easier and she decided to lie back down, but she didn't dare lay in her bed for another ten minutes.

Then, thirty.

Then, an entire hour.

A frustrated growl left her lips as she stared at the ceiling after shifting around restlessly. _There's no use_, she thought. There was no way she would be able to get even a wink of sleep that night. Her hand fumbled around on the small wooden table next to her, searching for the flint and steel so that she could light her small lantern. The cold air caused her limbs to go stiff and her hands were shaking when she attempted to get a spark going. After a few minutes of failure, a tiny speck flew into the lantern and it was just enough to create a small flame.

The fire caused shadows to stretch along the walls of her cabin, differing in size and shape. It made the loud creaks of the ship seem that much more ominous. Grasping the handle of the lantern she then threw the thin sheets off of her, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. The bottom of her long nightgown piled on the floor as she swung both of her legs out of bed and slowly left her room.

Life on the ship was quiet now, a bit too quiet for Emma's liking. The only thing she heard was the noisy, occasional stirrings of the sailors and the sound of her feet lightly hitting the wooden boards beneath her, with the tail of her gown trailing quietly behind. She must have passed at least thirty cabins on her way up to the deck, however, she did not mind too much as she would rather have her own room below deck amongst the sailors, rather than share one with her parents. Given the choice of awkward luxury or noisy privacy, she would definitely choose the latter.

A blast of frigid air caused Emma to wince away from the direction of the wind as she set her lantern down on the deck before pushing herself out from the hatch. Violent gusts of air, whipping the princess's hair into a messy frenzy. The chilling breeze sent a shiver down her spine and puffs of her breath were visible until they were blown away. It was still dark out, but the sky was lighter than before, which meant it was almost dawn. The winds hindered her sight, causing her to squint in order to protect her eyes. _What's going on_?

The flame in her lantern was long gone now and it seemed that the currents were become even stronger. She desperately tried to make it back to the hatch, but the force going against her was too powerful. She was thrown back, stumbling clumsily as her feet tried to grip the wood underneath her, but failed. Her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact that she was so sure would come as she descended, but was shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around her center. The man behind her grunted lightly as he broke her fall and staggered back a few paces.

"What are you doing out here, princess?" The Lieutenant's voice rumbled and she could feel his breath on the side of her face, smelling of mint and herbs. Her lip curled slightly and she opened her mouth to retort snarkily, but the words caught in her throat. Emma then noticed the position she was in.

Her back was against his chest, the scruff of his beard ran against her neck, and his lips was less than an inch away from her face. They stood together closely in the howling winds with her hands rested on his arms. Her chilled cheeks began to glow slightly as she began to realize something. She liked being in his embrace. Emma felt safe and protected and she had no idea why. Why would she feel so comfortable in Killian Jones's arms? Why _him_ of all people?

Confused and dazed, she shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled while pushing herself away from the man, "I'm fine on my own." The fates must have disagreed because another blast of wind sent her falling back into the Lieutenant's chest, this time, face first.

"Right, of course you are," he commented sarcastically, having to raise his voice slightly over the raging currents. His eyes pierced hers, causing her to avert her gaze awkwardly. "We need to get back below-," Killian's words cut off as the ship shook suddenly, causing the two of them to teeter once again. Moans and shouts from the sailors could be heard as another tremor hit the boat.

The two of them exchanged questioning glances before a loud screeching noise filled the night sky. The Lieutenant and princess winced and covered their ears, trying to filter out the sound. Emma's ears were ringing as she looked towards Killian. His lips were moving, but nothing came out of them. With her vision swimming she closed her eyes, wanting the dizzy sensation to leave. Her head ached until the sound slowly began to fade.

"… _cess… Princess… Emma!_" Snapped out of her daze, the blonde met the concerned eyes of the Lieutenant. She then noticed that she had fallen to her knees and the only thing that was keeping her upper body from collapsing as well was Killian. He held her arms with his and kept her shoulders up. "Come on!" He yelled, helping her to her feet. She staggered a bit, but walking became easier as Killian supported her and slowly began to make their way to the hatch.

The pain in her ears had diminished and her strength had come back now. She started to walk on her own, but she was aware of the arm that the Lieutenant had out behind her in case the winds were too strong for her. A few yards away she could see people starting to climb up from below. "No! Get back down; you'll just attract more of them!" Killian roared, but his warning was carried away by the currents in the air.

"What's going on?" Emma shouted. Her question was soon answered as two pair turned towards the left of the ship to find a wet, slimy arm gripping the ledge of the Jewel.

Killian growled, "Bloody mermaids."

Emma watched as the mermaid pulled itself up, revealing a gorgeous, but horrifying face. She had dark hair that seemed to drip black ink and bright blue eyes that looked as if they were glowing. However, the beauty disappeared as she snarled, revealing a row of sharp, jagged teeth. Two more climbed up behind them and she noticed Killian unconsciously put out a protective arm in front of her. Then, the one with black hair hissed, and in spite of the rampaging winds, Emma heard her as clear as day.

"_Kill the girl_!" The rest of the mermaids echoed the words as they lunged towards her and the Lieutenant.

The two of them jumped out of the way as one of the creatures attempted to scratch at them with their razor sharp nails. "Give me a sword!" Emma pointed to one of the two weapons Killian had hanging at his sides.

"No, just run to the hatch; you can make it!" He shouted back at her. _You _can make it, he had said. He didn't mention anything about himself, just her. "Please, just go!" Then he said _that_.

_Was this loyalty_? She wondered. Loyalty towards her parents and the kingdom, or was this something else? The way he stared at her, desperate, almost begging, she had never expected those words to come from him. At least, not when they were addressed towards her. Never to her.

Taken aback by his words, she barely dodged another swipe one of the mermaids had aimed at her. Emma had enough of this. She unsheathed one of the swords from Killian's side and brandished it so that it cut one of the mermaids in the process. "It's me they want to kill," another came at her and the princess stabbed her, causing the mermaid to wail in pain. "Let them try!"

She couldn't be sure, but somewhere behind her she thought she heard the Lieutenant say something along the lines of, "Stubborn woman…" And the sound of another sword leaving its sheath rang behind her and the two of them entered battle side by side. They both swung their weapons at the mermaids, nicking them shallowly, but deep enough for them to want to flee. Their moves synchronized and they watched over one another as more and more enemies came their way.

Shouts from the guards and sailors could be heard from the other side of the ship as a large surge of mermaids began to board the boat, hissing and spiting. Liam was at the wheel, fighting his own opponents while shouting orders like, "Get the anchor up!" And somewhere among the flurry of blades and claws, she could see her parents fighting as well.

A sudden attack made her aware of her surroundings, causing her to evade quickly. To her left she could see three mermaids all attacking Killian at once. One second he was fine, and the next a hand had stretched out and raked its nails down the side of his shoulder, shredding his top and causing him to cry out in pain. Something inside her burned as she saw drops his blood speckle the ground. Emma rushed forward to aid him, but before she could even take a single step, she crashed to the deck as something behind her held her back.

Her head whipped around to find the mermaid's nails clawing at the tail of her nightgown. _This is why I hate wearing these_; she huffed mentally, slashing the whole bottom part of her gown off to release herself from the beast's grasp. Jumping to her feet, she hurried to the Lieutenant, who was still fighting strong despite his injury. He was fending off one of the creatures to his right and didn't notice the one that was creeping up on his other side.

Emma kicked the mermaid to the ground and stuck the blade right in her abdomen, ignoring the sting as the creature thrashed wildly, reaching up and catching her with one of her nails under her left eye. The mermaid was doing everything in her power to stay alive, struggling to get out of Emma's grasp. Then, before the princess could do anything else, a deafening screech blared and her knees buckled instantly.

The sea creature slipped away quickly, dumping itself back into the dark ocean, leaving a trail of crimson behind her, but all Emma could do was watch with blurred vision. Her head was throbbing and nothing could be heard by her ringing ears. It felt like there was a pressure in her head, trying to push itself out from within. While in her daze, she was suddenly alert when she felt something like thick, sharp needles sink into her bicep. Still unable to hear, but definitely more aware now, she looked to her arm to see one of the mermaids, the one that had injured Killian, pulling her over the side of the Jewel with her.

Eyes wide, Emma kicked and punched to try and get out of the creature's hold, but it was too late. Fear and adrenaline rushed through her as the sensation of falling started to fill her. She stretched out her hand, trying to catch onto the side of the ship somehow. The tips of her fingers brushed the railing, but it just wasn't enough.

The feeling of dread began to sink to her stomach. She didn't even pay attention to the claws of the beast that were still embedded in her arm, dragging her down. All she knew was that she was dropping into blood-thirsty, mermaid infested waters and the last chance to save herself was gone. Her ears were starting to function again as the whistling sound of wind and the crashing of the tides below permeated her mind and she let it take her. However, something else could be heard. Amongst the other noises it was like a small whisper.

_What is that?_ She mused, but she didn't have to wait long before it called out to her again. Just once more, but this time she knew. "_EMMA_!"

Then, a hand reached out and grabbed hers, holding on as if the world depended on it.


	6. Closer

**[A/N]: **_Hello! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, yet again. It took me quite a while to finish, actually. I am very pleased to say that this fic has made it over a hundred reviews, what? You guys are amazing, truly. Thank you so, so much to everyone that favorited/followed/reviewed. If you are ever curious about a detail or have a question, feel free to ask! With that said, please enjoy this chapter ~ _Sam

* * *

_Chapter Six_

**Closer**

* * *

\ˈklōz\ - _**adj**_: to draw nearer.

* * *

Killian could feel the claw marks on his back ache and throb as he stabbed the mermaid he was fighting one last time, twisting the blade until her body stopped moving completely. Pulling his sword from the corpse, he only had a second to breathe before his eyes widened at the fleeting sight of Emma being pulled over the edge of the ship. Instinctively, he called out for her while sprinting to the edge of the Jewel. "EMMA!"

_Emma?_ He wondered. The name was foreign on his lips, yet at the same time he felt as if he had been saying it for years. _Emma, Emma, Emma_. It didn't sound strange at all, it sounded… natural. However, he didn't have too long to ponder over this new discovery as he reached over the railing, "_EMMA!_" He called again and in that second, the warmth of her hand in his was the best thing he had ever felt.

The moment ended as not only relief washed over him, but agonizing pain. He hadn't been thinking straight when he saw the blonde's life flashing before his eyes. Killian had unconsciously thrown his wounded arm towards the falling woman, not realizing the consequences until then. The scratches seemed to rip as he strained his shoulder to support the weight of not just Emma, but the mermaid that was dangling from the princess's arm. The creature's nails were cutting into the blonde's flesh, refusing to release Emma from her grasp.

Both he and Emma let out a groan of pain as soon as their hands had connected, his caused by his shoulder and hers from her arm. He then brought his other hand around to support the weak, injured one, but even then he still struggled. Though, at the moment, that was enough. Killian could feel drops of blood from his wound start to crawl down his skin. A few drops landed on Emma's cheek and he saw her eyes widen.

"Your shoulder's bleeding!" Emma called out.

He retorted through gritted teeth, "Really? I hadn't noticed." From behind him he could still hear people shouting and the whistling sound of swords cutting through the air. No one had noticed the injured Lieutenant trying to pull the princess up from her doom. "I-I need help over here!" He tried to yell in between heavy breaths, but his voice was weak compared to the roaring winds and the sound of battle.

Below, he saw Emma try to kick the mermaid off of her, but it only caused her to cry out as the claws in her arm only sunk deeper and the sea woman hissed. "You know if you keep holding onto me, you'll only hurt yourself more," the princess wheezed and he could see that she was obviously in more pain than he was. She gulped for air and small rivulets of blood were now streaming down to her hand, painting her pale skin red.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not letting go!" He bit back with sweat trickling down his brow.

Emma bit her lip, looking away from his gaze. Killian could feel her fingers starting to slip from his hold and he squeezed her hand, keeping it locked there. All he needed to do was get rid of the extra weight, the mermaid. He took a deep breath before slowly bringing back one arm and reaching for his dropped weapon. Another ripple of pain was sent through his shoulder when he stretched his injured muscles.

A small satisfactory smile grew on his face as his knuckles curled around the hilt of his sword. The Lieutenant's attention turned back to the princess as the mermaid hissed, "You aren't strong enough, human! Let her fall; save yourself the trouble."

"Not a chance," he growled as he plunged the blade down, throwing it down passed Emma and into the neck of the mermaid. She let out a shriek of pain, releasing her grip on the princess before plummeting down towards the black waters. Killian immediately grabbed the blonde's hand in his, but the weight felt like nothing compared to what it had been before.

Now, he could pull her up with ease, still feeling a burning sensation in his shoulder as his shoulder stretched, but it had lessened incredibly now that he didn't have to lift both figures onto the ship. He winced visibly as he saw Emma's arm come up over the edge of the Jewel, doused in her blood. Long, deep scratches went from the bottom of her shoulder down to her wrist. Her feet dropped onto the wooden boards and before he could say anything, she snatched one of the fallen swords on the deck and thrust it right next to his head, barely missing him by a couple inches.

Emma pulled the blade back, the metal now stained dark red, and from somewhere behind him, he heard a body fall to the ground. Killian glanced towards the now lifeless mermaid then back to the princess. "Thank you," was all he said, still breathing a bit heavily from having to haul her up from the side of the boat.

She nodded with a slight smirk and threw the sword to the ground, "Isn't that what I'm supposed say?" The winds were slowly diminishing until the strong current became a small breeze. It was then that he noticed that the battle had stopped. The ship was moving through the sea quickly now, picking up speed and the last of the mermaids had already been killed.

While still trying to catch their breath, both the princess and the Lieutenant turned and gazed at each other for a moment. Killian watched a tiny smile grace the woman's lips and he felt his do the same, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, but surely. Her eyes sparkled and he found himself lost in her emerald eyes. _She's… beautiful, _he admitted mentally. Before, he had refused to see her as anything other than childish and stubborn, but now… he wasn't sure what he saw. All he knew was that despite her being covered in blood, beaten, and bruised, he still thought that she was purely dazzling.

"Emma!" Two voices called out from the other side of the ship. Both he and the princess turned toward the sound of quick footsteps. Killian wasn't all that surprised when he sighted the king and queen running to them. Snow White seemed close to tears. Her lip was bloody and split, but besides that, she seemed uninjured. Her husband seem to fair the same except for a bloody cut above his left brow. However, he'd have to say that their daughter had beaten them both by having the worst battle wound out of them all.

The queen was sobbing as she threw her arms around her daughter, making sure not to jostle her arm, but instead seemed to be aiming to strangle the poor princess. "I-I couldn't get to you! I saw you go over, but they would keep pulling me b-back!"

Killian saw the princess's expression soften, "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry. The Lieutenant really saved me back there." Emma gave him a grateful look and he blinked, slightly shocked and not expecting her genuine thanks.

It was only the king's voice that brought him out of his daze, "Thank you." King David breathed. The man's eyes were a tad watery, but his voice was firm. "Thank you so much."

Standing straight, he accepted the gratitude, "It was nothing, your highness; I was glad to return the favor." Both rulers gave him a smile and in spite of the formal tone he carried, Killian found that he was grinning as well.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Snow White said to her daughter before turning to him. "And I would strongly advise you do the same, Lieutenant."

"Of course," he answered and watched as the king and queen led Emma away. Killian stared at the blonde's form, her back turned towards him. The strands of her hair still gusted in the soft winds and he found himself, yet again, mesmerized. _Stop it, Jones_, he scolded, unsettled by his thoughts.

From the quarter deck, he could hear his brother shouting commands. "I want everyone that's injured to tend to themselves before coming back above deck! Those who aren't wounded can assist with dumping the mermaids' bodies off the ship!" Killian began walking toward his Captain, hoping that the steady winds were still strong enough to cause his conflicting feelings to drift away.

* * *

The bumpy seas did not help the process of tending to his wound. Not at all. The bucket of water, now tainted with his blood, sloshed around, spilling a few drops over the sides occasionally. Trying to reach over and dab his shoulder with a wet rag seemed like more trouble than it was worth. The rocking of the ship would either cause him to jab his wounds or miss his mark entirely.

The stinging feeling that shot through his shoulder every time he touched his injury didn't exactly motivate him. However, he knew that if he didn't clean the scratches and cover them up soon, he was going to be faced with infection, which was much more agonizing. Once again, he lifted the cloth to his shoulder, blindly attempting to blot at the blood. Killian couldn't help the hiss of pain that left his lips as soon as the rag made contact with the raw skin.

"You really are a fool," a voice said from behind him. His head whipped around only to see Emma closing the door behind her as she stepped into his cabin. He noticed that her arm was now neatly covered with bandages. "You're not going to get anything done like that."

"Get out," he muttered, turning back to the bucket and wringing out the stained cloth in his hand. To be honest, he felt that the situation was rather improper, having the princess seeing him topless and bloody.

He heard the woman scoff, "And leave you to tend to yourself? How's that working out for you, Lieutenant?" He didn't say anything. "Stop acting like I've never seen a man without a shirt."

"Just go; I can take care of myself," he replied gruffly.

"Oh, of course. I can see that," he could hear the sarcasm laced in her words as she spoke. Killian nearly jumped when he turned his head to the side, only to find the princess right next to him. She smirked slightly, but said nothing. Instead, she took the rag from his hands and began to lightly press it to his shoulder. Though the wound still hurt, he could tell that Emma was doing her best to be gentle.

There was a steady silence in the room for the longest time. He wasn't sure if the blonde was just busy with her work, or she just preferred not to speak. Killian had a feeling that it was neither and it was he who was making the situation awkward. With a sigh, he murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"My mother sent me here to thank you," Emma said. "For earlier."

"You didn't bother to knock?"

"Actually, I did," she spoke evenly. Killian was mildly surprised. He didn't recall hearing anything at all. The pain must have blocked it out. Then, with a teasing tone, she added, "Maybe you're not as sharp as you thought you were, Lieutenant."

He huffed slightly, but didn't respond. The quiet in the cabin was restored as Emma continued to clean his cuts, both of them silent as she did so. Twenty minutes or so went by before the rag was abandoned in the bucket and red stained hands picked up the white bandages on the table. "Lift your arms," she ordered and he did so, immediately noticing that the pain was dulled now. The strip of cloth was then brought around his body, wrapping his upper torso and over the scratches on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Emma spoke softly, her hands busy with her task, "For helping me earlier."

Killian questioned jokingly, "I couldn't let the princess drown, now could I?" Then he continued, "Like I said before, I was happy to return the favor."

Tying the bandages, she said, "You could have let me go, yet you put all your effort into saving someone you despise. It was the same when I fell overboard a few days ago."

"You seem to have a habit of doing that." He chuckled, but when the woman said nothing, his tone grew serious, "Regardless of what you may think of me, princess, I am not that kind of man. I have morals, a conscience, and despite what you, or even _I _might have believed, I don't hate you." When Killian had discovered this, he did not know, but he was certain that this feeling that he had for Emma was not anything close to loathing.

There was another long pause in the conversation which only ended when Emma finished tightening the bandages. "I'll be going now," was all she said before turning on her heel hurriedly. Her footsteps were quick, and the last thing he heard was his door shut. He stayed standing alone in his room, watching the dark water glide around in the bucket.

Killian pulled a shirt from the chest at the foot of his cot and pulled his arms through the sleeves slowly. He was only halfway done buttoning his shirt when he heard the Queen speak not too far away. "Oh, I was wondering where you had gone off to. Where have you been?"

It did not take long for him to guess who Snow White was speaking to. Emma then responded, "I was just giving my thanks to the Lieutenant."

"That's kind of you. I didn't expect that…" Their voices then drifted off as they distanced themselves further from his cabin.

A smile was plastered on his face and he shook his head, pulling his navy coat on. _That sly woman_, he thought. Killian exited his room, now partially at peace with his thoughts over a certain blonde princess.


End file.
